Needless to say prior art in the area of music/book holders is voluminous. Illustrative of the art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 493,936; 932,348; 948,955; 1,047,879; 1,092,625; 1,923,318 and 3,076,285. While the mentioned patents overall teach various types of adjustable racks adapted to hold sheet music or books and to rest on a piano, organ, music stand, or the like, such patents do not teach or suggest and applicant is unaware of any prior art apparatus which teaches or suggests the combination of features of the present invention. The object of the present invention thus becomes that of providing an improved adjustable music/book holder which is adaptable for use on various styles of pianos, organs, or music stands, and which maintains the pages in place while allowing for ease in turning or flipping of the pages by the user.